


Fuckin spiders...

by chocymuffin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", idk maybe, lol spider, spider warning?, tony being a dad aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocymuffin/pseuds/chocymuffin
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Fuckin spiders...

"Think it's time for you to head on up to bed?"

Peter's eyes shot open at the sound of Tony's voice. "I wasn't sleepin'!" he rushed to inform the man, pushing away from his side to stare him straight in the face. He was apparently attempting to widen his drooping eyes as much as possible, but it was quite obvious that he was exhausted and had just been fast asleep on Tony's lap.

Tony rose an eyebrow. "No," he said, ruffling his hair, "of course not. Are you tired?"

Peter shrugged, slowly making his way back into the man's lap. "Mm... no."

"Really? It's almost midnight."

"No' sleepy," Peter insisted, resting his head against the billionaire's shoulder.

"Hey, not so fast, bud. Let's get you to bed first before you decide to pass out again." He made to stand up, but Peter moved before he could.

"S'alright, Mr. Stark. You stay and watch the football. I can get there by m'self."

"Without falling asleep on the landing? Are you sure?" 

Peter smiled and grabbed the blanket he'd brought down from his room. "Yeah. G'night." He gave Tony a little wave, not protesting in the least when the man rolled his eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"Night, Pete. See you in the morning." He gave the teen a little push towards the door and smiled as he plodded out, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. He really was something special, wasn't he? Smiling to himself, Tony sat back down on the couch and curled his legs up underneath him, turning his head towards the TV. He couldn't really focus on what was happening now (not that he had been before - watching football and running your fingers through your kid's hair at the same time is quite difficult, you know) and found himself growing more tired by the second. Maybe he should've headed off to bed as well. He was about to reach for the remote when Peter burst into the room, wearing his Iron Man PJs and still clutching his blanket. His eyes were wide with fright, and for a brief moment, Tony's heart stopped.

"Peter?" he asked, stumbling to his feet. "What happened? Are you okay?"

He grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked at him in a silent plea to tell him what the hell was going on.

"I need- need help. Please."

Now Peter could see Tony, his nerves seemed to have calmed down a little. He was definitely awake now, eyes open wide, but he was wary and even jumped slightly when the man touched him.

"Help? With what, kid? You need to be more specific." Tony was trying to keep his worry under control, seeing how Peter undoubtedly would have been more nervous if there actually was any serious trouble. Nevertheless, he was still alert and ready to call on the suit if he needed to.

"I-" Peter stopped short. Now he was actually here, he didn't know how to phrase what he was about to say. "This is gonna sound weird, Mr. Stark."

Tony frowned. "Are you- so... you're not hurt? There's no intruder? You're okay?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I just... you know what? I think I'll be fine. Can I sleep in your room tonight, by the way?"

"Woah, woah!" Tony's frown deepened and he dropped his hands to his hips. "How did we go from being perfectly okay to suddenly wanting to sleep with me?"

"Just..." The boy hesitated. "... feel like it, you know?"

"No. I most certainly do not know. What's going on, Peter?" The man's tone brooked no argument. He was not going to let him go until he found out what was happening.

Peter deflated, mentally cursing himself for being so easy to read. He shut his eyes and prepared for what he was about to say. "There's a, um- there's a... there's a spider in my room."

He... what now?

"There's a spider in your room?" Tony asked. To say he was confused would be an understatement.

"Yes... can you please get it out?"

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "Peter Parker... are you afraid of spiders?"

"Maybe," Peter mumbled, shuffling his feet.

Tony grinned and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Sorry," he teased, "could you repeat that, Spider-man?"

Peter rolled his eyes at the laughter that followed after his statement and sighed. "Yes, I am afraid of spiders. I always have been, Mr.Stark, it's not my fault!"

Tony burst into even more laughter at that, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he said, "this is just- this is too good! Spider-man is afraid of spiders? Oh my God."

"Dadd!" Peter groaned, not even realizing he'd called him dad. "It's not funny! I can't sleep if there's a humongous arachnid hanging over my bed!"

"Humongous, Pete? Really?"

"Yes! It's huge!" He was not at all amused at how funny Tony found this. He'd been scared of the creatures since he was a small child, always recruiting either May or Ben to get rid of any that dared to crawl into his room. He didn't have his uncle any more, and his aunt wasn't here, so he'd gone to Tony. Which, honestly, wouldn't have been so bad if he knew the billionaire wouldn't find the whole situation absolutely hilarious. Which it wasn't.

"I have to ask," the man said after he'd almost fully composed himself, "why call yourself Spider-man?"

"I got bitten by a spider, Mr. Stark. A. Spider. I could hardly go around calling myself Centipede-man, could I?"

Tony made a face. "Centipede? How the hell would you have gotten bitten by a centipede? Is that possible? Do centipedes even have teeth? How-"

"That is not the point," Peter said. Why couldn't he just kill the damn thing so he could sleep?

"Wow, you sure do get grumpy when you're tired, don't you?"

"Mr. Stark"

"Want me to heat up a bottle for you, baby?"

"Mr. Stark-"

"What about your bed covers? Would you like me to tuck you in?"

"Dad!"

"Ah, right, sorry. Of course. I have to get rid of the spider... then I'll tuck you in."

At the redness of Peter's face and the way his left eye was twitching, Tony stopped and pulled the teen in for a hug. "I'm kidding, bud. Relax. I'll kill the thing and then you can go to bed in peace."

"Thank you."

Tony poked Peter's stomach and grinned as he squeaked. "Don't go all snarky on me now, mister. Come on, let's go see what we can do about this spider."

The two walked out of the door and down the hallway towards the teen's room. "It really is big, Mr. Stark," Peter said.

"I'm sure it is."

"It is."

"Pete, your 'big' is probably my 'tiny'."

"Just you wait."

"Oh, I will."

"..."

"Kid, are you gonna... open the door?"

"You can do it."

"Why?"

"Because it's big! I don't want it to attack me as soon as I walk in!"

"It's not gonna- oh my God. Look, I'm gonna open this door, and there'll be a money spider hanging by a web over your bed."

"A money spider? No. No way. Nuh-uh. It's a tarantula."

"It's not."

"Open the door, then."

"My pleasure."

"..."

"I can't even see the freakin' thing, that's how tiny it- oh my... okay. Holy shit."

"I told you!"

"That is... that's a fucking monster!"

"Dad, it's... it's moving."

"Get behind me, kid."

"Oh my God, it's coming towards us."

"Shit. JARVIS, get my suit ready!"

"Dad... it- it's gonna jump. It's gonna jump. It- AHHHHHHHH!"

The team was woken up and ran downstairs ready to fight but all they saw was a terrified peter huddling up in the corner of the room, surrounded the tiny little spiders and a giant spider wrestling tony.

Needless to say, by the end of the night, the spider had been blasted by the Iron Man suit, there was a very high damage repair bill for the hole in the wall, and Peter had to sleep in Tony's room for a week after.


End file.
